galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero (D17)
Zero is a Centurion Hybrid. Backstory 5-10 Years after the First Cylon war and with the introduction of the Humanoid models the Cylon Legion began to integrate their own ranks into organic based form. The Centurions and Raiders were uploaded into their new bodies, which in all intensive purpose was simply a brain integrated into a mechanical body. The ruler of the Cylon Legion known as the Imperious Leader was a different matter, with wanting to have the advantage of the benefits that the body was said to provide he commissioned John Cavil to upload his own body into a Humanoid body of its own. John at this point trying to gain favor from the Leader went behind Ellen and her crews back and with his limited knowledge on how to create the Human models downloaded the Imperious Leader into a Simon model to buy himself more time to fix the problem. To hide the deception he incased the newly named Purevenom into a prototype body armor while he continued his work warning Purevenom not to ever take the armor off for fear that something could happen to his body if he did. Somewhere in this time John had discovered that Ellen’s plan was flawed and that the flesh they had so desperately been attempting to produce was very limited to his standards. Ultimately he had finally abandoned the idea that he wanted to remain in the state he was in, deciding to alter his plan and instead create an entirely new evolutionary step in the Cylon race he took the Hybrid body and fusing it to a centurion endoskeleton created the body but not having anything to test it on he instead kidnapped an Il-series robot named Wrath and downloaded its brain into the body. John Cavil’s technique was flawed and the download didn’t properly take leaving his creation broken, once again changing his tactic he decided to scrap the plan placing his new model Zero into storage hoping to get back to it another day. Many decades go by while she remained in stasis, it wasn’t until just under 30 years after the loss of the Colony that an Il-series robot named Lucifer exile from the Legion went exploring when his supplies began to run low, and not hearing any word from the empire came across a storage facility that contained the child in it storage unit. Upon activation he realized that the robot was broken, and was about to deactivate it until it began to speak to him in a language only he would know called Binary. With the knowledge he was then able to figure out how to fix the girl, and bring her brain online. Unknown to Lucifer the child Zero had forgotten all her memories as the once Wrath, but still retained much of its knowledge. With his help he has slowly began to rehabilitate her into an effective leader and warrior, but with still much to learn about herself her potential would appear to be limitless. To help in her protection he designed a form of body armor that covered her exposed skin making her appear as a smaller but thicker Centurion, highly mobile she is able to accomplish feats that her fellow brethren could ever accomplish. The first time she jumped faster than light she had an experience like no other, being able to communicate with the Hybrids she later found a secret weapon that only she knows and will reveal when the time is right. She is now working with her team to set straight the path of Ellen’s dream with the help of her Mentor Lucifer and dear friend Tricia they work together to bring peace to their races. BATTLE ARMOR Zero's upper body is all flesh with robotic ineternal parts, with her lower legs completely machine. Lucifer created the upper body plating with helmet to give her an all around look of a Centurion to protect her flesh from direct hits, vacuum of space, and even underwater. Each arm has a similar gun to the centurion model but fires a larger caliber round giving her weapons a slight advantage over them. The Helmet gives her 360 degree visual radius to see everything around her, and with the knowledge of Binary Lucifer was able to incorporate a system that communicates to her giving her advice during engagements. Cylon C2A.png Cylon C2AKO.png Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Seventeen Category:Characters Category:Cylons Category:Female